Crazier
by xoChantelly
Summary: Buffy has had a huge crush on her roommate Spike for a long time, but one thing he said to her has been driving her crazy for two weeks. Now, she is having a bad day and decides to blame it on him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Sorry guys. Seems I've hit a block on my other fics. I've been trying and trying to write something, but then I got a fic request and I started to write that, but then I hit a block on that, so I decided to write something that I wasn't commited too to get my creative juices flowing. This is the result, a little 3 chapter fic that I wrote tonight. I will post a chapter a day. I have also written a chapter of Big Bad William and sent that aff to its beta, so that should get posted sometime soon. Anyway, enjoy this short silly fic.

Thank you to the awesome PaganBaby for beta'ing! *much hugs and lurrrveee*

* * *

* * *

Buffy sighed as she shut the ignition off on her car. It had been a long day, an 'I've been sent to Hell' day. It all started when she woke up, her roommate, Spike, was in the living room, lounging around on the sofa in nothing but a towel and dripping wet hair, making a big water stain on the back of the white suede couch. Buffy had just gritted her teeth, fighting off her arousal as she went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Her roommate was alright, when he used his brains, that is. They had been living together for about a year, so a sort of friendship and understanding had formed between them. But Spike always knew how to work Buffy's last nerve until she would snap and spend the night in her room, listening to audio books turned up really loud so she wouldn't have to deal with him at all. Sometimes it was little things, and sometimes it was big things, but Buffy would always get over it and they would go on the next day like nothing had happened. Sometimes she just wanted to kick him out, but she liked having him around too much. The rent was high for only one person to pay anyway, so having Spike there to help with the rent was good too.

The latest thing that Spike did to annoy–or rather, make Buffy uncomfortable–was about two weeks ago. Spike had asked if Buffy would like to... explore one another's bodies. Buffy didn't like to think about it too much. It was too... tempting, to say the least. Buffy had never wanted to throw him down and have her wicked way with him more than she did at that moment.

However, Buffy had to admit that even before Spike had asked the loaded question, she had wanted him. Whenever she thought he wasn't looking, Buffy's eyes would travel up and down his body, taking in his muscular form - broad shoulders, strong arms, his well-developed chest (which she had seen without a shirt covering it), and very, _very_ nice abs.

Then there was his face - sharp and angular, cheekbones that could cut glass, eyes bluer than the night sky, lips soft and begging to be kissed. But she knew the type of guy he was. All he wanted was sex, and if she gave him that, she would be left with an awkward tension between them, and a major case of 'unrequited love'. After Buffy had practically shouted at him, saying that she would do not sleep with him if he were the last man on Earth, then she had stormed away and locked herself in her room.

Still, she couldn't help but think of how sexy and beautiful he was. Buffy had to shake her head to dislodge the lingering thoughts of her roommate, and to focus on how horrible of a day she'd had.

After the wet encounter with Spike in the morning, Buffy was shaken at seeing him so at ease and damp and... well, let's just say, Buffy tried to catch another glimpse, leaning over to look around the wall that divided the kitchen and living room. While she was sneaking a peek at him, she spilled some burning hot coffee on her hand, missing the mug entirely. Buffy muttered a curse word and shook her hand, trying to get the scalding liquid off of her skin as Spike sauntered into the kitchen.

"Oh, ouch, pet. You should run some cold water on that," he said, his voice rich and velvety, his body still clad in only the towel.

Instead of doing what Spike said, Buffy quickly turned away from him to avoid the temptation and she hurried out of the kitchen, stubbing her big toe in the process, then hobbling out the apartment door.

She could hear Spike snickering at her, no doubt laughing at how ungraceful she looked. _'Why would he want to sleep with me anyway? He could probably have anyone he wanted, but he chooses me?'_ Buffy thought to herself as she continuously jabbed the elevator button with her pointer finger.

After the morning of sexy roommates, hot coffee and stubbed toes, Buffy arrived at work. Late. 20 minutes late, to be exact. Her boss, Angel, was not happy.

"Buffy!" he barked, making Buffy jump in her seat. "You're late. Again. Tell me why I shouldn't fire you?"

Buffy always had to deal with threats on her job from Angel ever since she'd turned him down for a date. It annoyed her that she had to have such a jerk for a boss, but she was happy that she could affect him like she had. "Because I'm a valued employee and it would be hard to replace me?" she supplied, hoping beyond hope that she hadn't played her last card with him.

She had been continuously late for the last week, handing in papers late, skipping meetings, just doing pretty much everything wrong. She knew she could easily lose her job if she forgot one more thing.

"Well, you're half right," he sneered, tilting his head down and making his forehead look impossibly bigger. "I expect that you have the Rhysmen papers ready for me?"

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Rhysmen? I didn't know that I had..."

"Let me guess," Angel cut her off, sighing as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't have them. This is going to cost us, Buffy. You used to be so fast, so organized. What the hell happened?"

_'Spike Pratt and his sexually arousing and frustrating questions, not to mention how just being around makes me feel...'_ Buffy thought, but shrugged her shoulders instead. She was still thinking about him? That man drove her crazier and crazier each day.

With anger threatening to bubble over, Buffy jumped out her seat and poked Angel in the chest. "Maybe because I have an overbearing boss who thinks I should already know everything," she poked him again. "A boss who still holds a vendetta over me because I wouldn't date him," another poke. "Maybe because a paper eating gnome ate my memo," yet another poke. After she felt like he had been thoroughly poked, she tilted her head to the side, then smirked. "There's lots of possibilities."

And that's how she wound up here. In her car, with a box of her personal belongings that were in her office. She had been fired.

Buffy sighed and rested her forehead against the steering wheel, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to process everything that had happened that morning.

It was Spike. It was all. Spike's. Fault. It had to be. Buffy was usually so on top of things, so organized. Then Spike walks into her life, with his blue eyes, cocky attitude and sexy body, and Buffy's world just turned upside down. He had to be stopped.

With her mind made up, Buffy threw open her car door, got out and then slammed it shut, leaving her box of possessions behind as she stalked toward her apartment building with one thing in mind. She was going to take care of this 'Spike' issue, once and for all.

**To be continued...**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

PB beta'd this chapter too, because she is wicked cool! Thanks, hon!

* * *

* * *

Buffy quickly opened the door and stepped into the apartment. She dropped her purse on the floor and slammed the door as she toed off her shoes. Spike was here, she could see his duster hanging off the back of a chair. He didn't go anywhere without his duster, even on the hottest of days.

Like a woman crazed, she stopped at the mouth of the hallway, eying Spike's bedroom door and thinking about what she was about to do._'Just... do it. You know he wants you, he has said so before. All his sexual innuendos and the way he looks at you. Just go in there, and give him what he wants and take what you want. Easy...' _

She nodded her head in determination and walked to his door, opening it without bothering to knock.

He was sitting at his desk, his headphones were on and he was furiously scribbling something on a piece of paper, so he hadn't noticed her come in. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she silently crept towards him and peered over his shoulder, taking a look at what he was doing.

He was drawing. He was drawing a picture of her.

Blushing slightly at the fact that he could draw her (without having a picture to copy from, or even her sitting in front of him), she tapped him on his shoulder. "Hi," she said, then blushed further. _'You came in here to jump his bones, and you say 'hi'?'_

Spike jumped, gasped, then he stared up at her in shock. "Shit! You scared the bloody hell outta' me!" he hollered, then quickly flipped the piece of paper over with one hand as he clumsily took off his headphones with the other. "Uh, hi. What're you doing home so early?" he asked, his voice shaking with nervousness.

Buffy eyed the down turned piece of paper as she twisted her hands nervously in front of her. "I... uh... I got fired... and I want to... you know..." she stammered, searching for her words. "I wanted to see you..."

Spike's eyes widened, then he slowly got up out of his chair, taking a step toward her. "You wanted to see me for... what, pray tell?" he inquired, his cocky attitude back in place.

Buffy took a tentative step back, extremely nervous with the current situation. Her body was telling her to stay, to kiss him breathless and throw him down on the bed, but her mind was telling her to flee. "I... uh, don't really know, actually... I just..." Buffy's arms dropped to her sides and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, I'm just going to do... take a shower, now."

She headed for the door, hearing Spike follow her. He was going to stop her, get her to talk to him, but she was already halfway down the hall to her room.

He stood in the doorway to his room, hearing her bedroom door shut. "Well, that was weird..." Spike said, then walked back into his room, leaving the door open.

Buffy emerged from the shower and wrapped herself into her towel. _'You are an idiot! You just made a complete fool of yourself in front of him. He drew a picture of you, and you turn into a babbling fool,'__ she chided herself as she picked up her hair dryer and started to defog with window, pressing the little blue button so it would blow cool air at the mirror._

As the fog disappeared, her reflection came into view and she smirked. She knew she was pretty, but what Spike saw in her, she didn't know. He rode motorcycles while she drove an old VW Bug. He wore leather dusters, she wore pastel blouses. He was cocky and self confident, she was anything but. What did he see in her?

She started to work on drying her hair, all the while thinking about the man across the hall. Why didn't she just go and find out? She had a right to know why he liked her, right? She wanted to know what Spike thought was so sexy or appealing about her. And what was with the sexual comments and stealthy picture drawing? Why didn't he just tell her he liked her, dammit? She was going to go find out. Right now.

She stomped out of the bathroom and into his room, determined to find out why the hell Spike was so... him. With her towel secured under her armpits and her hair damp and clinging to her back, she stopped behind him with her hands on her hips. She didn't care about her state of undress, she only cared about how crazy her made her.

He was once again wearing his headphones, his hands clasped behind his head as his foot tapped along to whatever punk rock 'Sex Pistols' song he was listening to. She immediately snatched them off his head and threw them to the ground, resisting the urge to stomp on them like a child. "You jerk!"

"What?" he exclaimed, thoroughly confused with her behavior since she'd come into his room earlier.

"You heard me! I called you a jerk. And you're a bonehead!"

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you! You, with your... your sexy smile and your innuendos!" she shouted, her face turning red with her frustration. "Why don't you just tell me that you like me? Why are you so... you?"

"I don't... you think my smile is sexy?" he asked, his eyes twinkling at the thought that she could possibly think any part of him was sexy. She was so closed off from him, hardly letting him get closer to her than just her roommate, an acquaintance she lived with.

"Of course you would focus on that, huh? Mister 'I'm So Sexy, Ask Me How'!" she hollered then started to pace the ground in front of him. "And you know what? I haven't been able to get you out of my head for a week now! Ever since your 'wanna explore my body' comment. What if I want more than to just explore your body, ever thought about that? My mom warned me about guys like you. All sex, no commitment."

"Buffy..." Spike said and stood up to stop her frantic pacing. When Buffy kept going on about 'men and their raging libidos', Spike put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her. "Buffy!"

"What?" she shouted, looking into his eyes. Bad move. She wanted to be mad at him, not get lost in his cerulean gaze.

Spike finally noticed that she was only dressed in a towel, tiny beads of water falling from her hair, sliding down her skin and getting soaked up into the towel. His cock stirred in his pants as pure lust shot through his body. The smell of her peach body soap wafted up to his nose, purely feminine and Buffy. He quickly became a man undone.

He pulled her against his body, wrapping his arms around her, then smashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He felt her tense against him, then slowly relax and return the kiss with just as much fervor.

**To be continued...**

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

Thank you to PaganBaby for looking over it and beta'ing. I was worrid that I didn't get the right feel to it, but she assured me that it was good. Thanks muchly, hon! *smoochies and hugs*

* * *

* * *

The kiss seemed to go on forever, in the good way. Lips massaging, tongues rubbing, sensual and sweet. Buffy felt like she was floating, the things he could do with his tongue by only kissing her... she shuddered at the thought of what he could do with his tongue in other places.

Her hands went to his chest, fisting the material of his shirt and pulling him closer to her, kissing him more fiercely, more passionately until she thought she would explode. She felt his hands go to her lower back, also pulling her closer as he started to rub his erection against her towel-clad belly.

This was what she wanted. This is what she had been waiting for, what had made her say no to Angel (or any other guy) when he'd asked her out. She had always known she liked Spike, maybe she had even fallen for him along the way. But she never knew the primal lust that lurked under her carefully constructed facade whenever he was around. And by God, she was going to have him.

She put her hands on his shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as their tongues dueled. She heard him groan, then his breath quickened, coming out in short puffs through his nose. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. Perfect.

She pulled away from his lips, throwing her head backward as she felt his hands slide up the outside of her soft thighs, cup her rounded ass, then pull her against his denim covered cock. She moaned as the rough material that covered his penis rubbed against her wet folds. She shuddered. He felt big.

He spun around and set Buffy down on the edge of the desk, his hand letting go of her butt cheeks to roughly pull on the towel until it came undone and pooled around her waist on the desk, exposing her naked and damp skin.

He took all of two seconds to admire the beauty before him, until his hands and mouth went to work, kissing, touching, nibbling and groping every patch of skin he could find. All she did was arch into his touch, pant short breaths and moan, but it drove him crazy. If he wasn't buried balls deep in this glorious woman soon, he would burst.

"Buffy," he rasped, then poked his tongue out to lick her nipple with the flat of his tongue. "I need you... Right now..." he pleaded, then went to lick and suck her other nipple.

His fingers danced down her stomach, then slipped between her wet pussylips to play with her clit. "Please..." he begged one more time as he pushed a finger into her warm, wet, welcoming channel.

She moaned and arched her back, swirling her hips against his fingers as he slid another in. "Do it!" she groaned, yanking his shirt up over his head, then quickly going to work on his pants. "I want to feel you inside me."

Spike's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the thought of finally being inside of her, feeling her surround him as he made love to her. Worshiped her as she deserved to be. He felt her undo the zipper of his jeans quickly, but carefully, then push them down his thighs, then she used her feet to push them down further. She took his hard length in her hands and started to pump him as he fumbled to open the desk drawer. When he finally got it open, he blindly stuck his hand in, searching for a condom when she stopped him, lightly putting her hand on his forearm.

"I'm clean, I'm on the pill, just fuck me," she told him, then positioned him at her entrance.

He groaned, her words sinking into his brain and raising a tiny little flag signaling that it was time. He was going to be inside Buffy, he was finally going to have her. He placed his hands on her hips and slowly pushed in, both parties hissing at the intense pleasure that followed as he worked himself into her tight passage.

It was marvelous.

When he was finally all the way in to the hilt, they both looked up from their interlocked bodies and gazed into each other's eyes. They both knew what they were doing, and they both didn't intend to stop. Almost a year of hidden feelings, and then the last torturous two weeks of simmering lust brought them to this moment. And damn, was it good.

Buffy was the first to start moving, slowly swiveling her hips, seeking friction. He took the hint. He pulled almost all the way out of her until only his cockhead was inside of her, then leaned in to capture her lips as he rammed back in.

Shots of pleasure rushed through her body as he continued his pace exactly like that, fast, hard and unbelievably amazing. She loved every second of it.

They thrust against each other, grunting and moaning, until Buffy pulled away from Spike's lips and all but screamed her sudden release. Her hands went to the surface of the desk, clenching her fists and crinkling what paper was there. Spike didn't care. All he cared about was the feel off her walls constricting around his cock, milking him for every last ounce of pleasure she could get.

He didn't stop moving, either. He used all of his concentration to stave off his own orgasm, so he could stay buried inside of her for a little bit longer, in case this would be the first and last time it would happen. He wanted to feel her surrounding him, commit everything to memory for those lonely nights.

That thought suddenly made him furious. This couldn't be the only time. He wouldn't allow it. She couldn't just, dangle this in front of him then take it back once she got her fun out of it. Oh, no. Spike wanted her heart and soul, too, not just her body. He wanted it all, everything she could give him.

With a sudden possessive wave crashing over him, he once again grabbed her ass, pulled her against him then turned to fall down on the bed, Buffy dazed and writhing beneath him. He started to hammer in and out of her faster and harder than before, trying to convey to her with his body that he wanted her, that he needed her, that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Be with me, Buffy. Please, be my girl," he said as calmly as he could considering he was currently pounding her into the mattress. "I want to be yours..." he groaned as he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him.

"Yes!" she screamed and arched her back into him. "I'm yours, Spike, I think I.. Ohmigod... I think I always have been."

Spike smiled then wormed his hand between their moving bodies, quickly finding her nubbin and giving it a rub. He leaned his head down to kiss and nibble her earlobe, then gently whispered, "I love you, Buffy. Always have..."

Buffy screamed as another orgasm shot through her, her hips jerking and her walls clamping down on him as she focused on those three little words he had just said to her. He loved her. He just told her he loved her. She was in heaven.

Spike pumped into her a couple more times then followed her over the edge, groaning his release as he spilled his seed into her body. He collapsed on top her heaving chest, he too, was struggling to catch his breath. He felt one of her small hands go to his lower back, and the other came to rest on the back of his head, holding it to her chest.

Just laying there, in Buffy's arms after their lovemaking made his statement all the more true. He did love her, he'd known all along. But now she knew. He wondered what she was going to say.

He got nervous, and slowly slid off of her and onto his side, then pulled her against his chest. He could feel his heart still beating erratically, so there was no doubt she could hear it thumping against his chest. "B-Buffy?" he asked, his voice shaking. "I think... I mean, I really _do_ love you..."

Buffy giggled, then placed her hand over his heart, tapping her hand along with his heartbeat. "I know," she replied, then looked up into his eyes. "I can tell."

Spike let the breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding escape, then kissed her forehead. "I know I can be an asshole sometimes, and I know that I should have told you sooner... but... I guess I just thought-"

"That I wouldn't want you? That we were too different to make anything between us work? That you loved me too much, you thought it would be easier to just ignore your feelings and leave me alone?" she asked, then smiled when he lowered his head and nodded, almost embarrassed. "I thought the same thing."

He looked up at her, his expression filled with shock and amazement. "You mean... are you saying that..."

Buffy nodded her head, then cuddled in closer to his body. "I love you, too, Spike."

Spike felt his happiness soar through his body, so much that he twitched and fidgeted under the blankets. He tried to mask his giddiness with a cool gaze, and then he asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well..." Buffy said, then moved so she was straddling his waist. "First, you make love to me again, we have a shower, then you take me out to lunch. Sound good to you?"

Spike laughed, almost telling her that he wasn't a machine, but then thought better of it. There was no way he could not stay hard around her. He knew that he would always be up for any sexcapades.

"Yeah," he replied, then groaned as she sank down on his already hardening cock. "That sounds great."

The End

* * *

End Notes:

Reviews? I haven'tbeen getting many reviews lately, and its sad =( I wanna know how you felt about the chapter, makes me smile! Some kind words for the sweet, Spuffy lovin' author? You know you want to!

* * *


End file.
